Coruscanti
thumb|250px|Un ciudadano notable de Coruscant, Finis Valorum sirvió como el penúltimo Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica. Los coruscanti eran los habitantes de Coruscant,''Tarkin'' un planeta que era toda una ciudadUniverso Star Wars y era la capital histórica de la galaxia durante la época de la República Galáctica y la era del Imperio Galáctico. Siendo el mundo natal de la especie humana,Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios los individuos nativos de Coruscant incluían a Letta Turmond, el Inspector Tanivos Exantor Divo de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant, y el Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum. Al final de las Guerras Clon en el 19 ABY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico la milenaria República fue reemplazada por el Imperio; un nuevo sistema que invirtió poder absoluto en el Emperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Durante los primeros años del Imperio, la mayoría de los coruscantis estaban satisfechos con el cambio de régimen, particularmente aquellos que vivían y trabajaban en los niveles superiores de la Ciudad Imperial. Si no por otra razón, los coruscanti se sintieron aliviados al ver el fin de la devastación causada por las Guerras Clon. Sin embargo, el autoproclamado Emperador Palpatine hizo pocas apariciones públicas, y varios Coruscanti confesaron tener buenos recuerdos para el Canciller Valorum. Tras la muerte del Emperador[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] en el 4 DBY, Coruscant descendió a un estado de guerra civil cuando muchos coruscantis salieron a las calles de la ciudad, alborotándose en la Plaza de los Monumentos para celebrar el final del reinado de Palpatine. Aquellos que se identificaban como coruscantis a menudo tenían lo que algunos considerarían un acento superior, con frecuencia atribuido a transmisiones de propaganda, sátira rebelde y la élite Imperial durante el reinado del Imperio.Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo Los coruscantis fueron considerados de principios, capaces de parar verbalmente y tejer en debates y política.Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva Según la Jefa Gruppe, no se sabía que las mujeres humanas de Coruscant llevaran o entregaran su propia progenie. En cambio, contrataban a otras para que lo hicieran por ellas.Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One Apariciones *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Age of Republic - Qui-Gon Jinn 1'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''The Phantom Menace'' Golden Book *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 1: The Haunting of the Ghost'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Path of the Jedi: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon * * *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida}} Apariciones no canónicas *Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''Club Penguin Star Wars Rebels Takeover'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Grupos culturales planetarios